1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telephone operator service, and in particular, to managing communications to and from telephone operator work stations utilizing voice over data technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Callers requesting directory assistance, or other operator services, initiate telephone calls into a public switched telephone network (PSTN). The PSTN routes the telephone calls to an automatic call distributor (ACD). The PSTN and ACD are connected by T1/E1 voice trunk lines for subscribers, which carry voice. The designation T1 is used primarily in the United States of America (USA) to identify a telephone line data carrier having 24 channels over which data can be transmitted at 1.5 megabits per second (MB/sec). The designation E1 is used primarily outside the USA to identify a telephone line data carrier having 32 channels over which data can be transmitted at 2.0 MB/sec.
The ACD monitors operator activity data to identify an available operator and, upon such identification, transfers the call to one of a plurality of operator work stations, provided with a telephone for the operator, via sets of channel banks connected by T1/E1 voice trunk lines which carry voice and switch control data.
One of the channel banks communicates with different ones of the plurality of operator work stations via respective sets of operator switch control lines and operator voice lines. If a T1 trunk line having 24 channels is utilized, for example, then 24 operator work stations can be connected to one of the channel banks by 24 respective sets of operator switch control lines and operator voice lines.
Operators need to access data bases of operator services information, also referred to as caller data information, which the operators supply to the callers, for example a telephone number or a long distance calling rate. These data bases include, for example, a listing services information program (LSIP) and a number services information program (NSIP). The data bases form part of a data center local area network (LAN). The data bases of the caller data information are connected to different ones of the operator work stations via a plurality of call processing data routers.
Communications within each of the data center LAN and the operator center LAN typically take place at 16 MB/sec. However, the routers associated with the data center LAN and the operator center LAN communicate with one another via a wide area network (WAN), which transmits data at only 64 Kilobits per second (KB/sec).
The data center LAN also includes a maintenance administration program (MAP) containing operator activity data. Operator activity data includes identification of operators signing on and off of the system, as work shifts and work breaks pass, and also includes identification of which operators are handling service calls in progress and which operators are available to handle new service calls. The MAP is continuously updated by the operator work stations and continuously accessed by the ACD.
It can be appreciated from a brief reference to the prior art operator services system shown in FIG. 1 that separate communications paths are required. One path is for voice and switching data via the trunk lines 24, which can operate at 16 MB/sec. The other path is for the operator services information via the WAN 50, which transmits data at only 64 KB/sec. Moreover, each of the work stations 18 requires two communications interfaces. One interface is with the respective set of operator switch control lines and operator voice lines 26 and 28, for the voice and switch control data. The other interface is with the operator center LAN 48, for the operator services data and operator activity data.
Presently, operators in call centers and local operator centers who need ACD functionality utilize PBXs for the call transfer operations. This requires expensive equipment to maintain and upgrade. Proprietary switch control software is required to monitor status of telephone operators in directory assistance, call center and telephony services. Finally, expensive long distance trunks are required to connect the geographically remote operators to the ACD facility.
Overall, the prior art topology and consequent methodology is complex, inefficient and expensive. A simpler, more efficient and less expensive methodology and topology would satisfy a long felt need to improve delivery of telephone operator services.